Cupcake
Cupcake is a female contestant on Object Mayhem. She is a member of Team Extravagant, and Tunes Untuned. 'Coverage' In Unusual but good, Cupcake was first seen beside Notebook when Rubber ball was asking if he could be on their team. During the episode she encourages Lego to be on her team after he was badly injured by Gun. Also when picking team names she suggested the name 'Team sprinkles', but a different name was used instead. At the start of "Find it!", Cupcake walks in from the side of the screen to ask Lego what his was doing. When Lego tells her what he was doing (watching Friends) she asks to watch too and Lego agrees. They both watch and laugh. Durning the challenge she finds the golden coin required to win in a tree and asks Lego to help her get to it. When they had sucessfully reached it Gun snatches it away from them. After the challenge is over and Calculator announces that her team lost she sadly shouts "NOOOOO!". In Robot Frenzy Calculator says that it was time to start the elimination but Cupcake complains that it's too early. Later when Donut is eliminated, she states that it isn't fair and he didn't deserve to be eliminated. She comforts Donut before and after he's eliminated. In episode 4 "To Be or not to be" at the start Cupcake is seen talking with Lego. Lego asks her to form an alliance with him but she's unsure and thinks that she would be letting her friends down. Lego asks her why she keeps saying ''"''I don't know" and she then again replies "I don't know". During the challenge Cupcake suggests that the team do Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs for the talent show but Notebook has a different idea in mind. Cupcake argues with Notebook about this choice. While preforming for the talent show Cupcake tells the story about Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs but is continuously interrupted by Notebook who talks about "Evil Killer Doll". Later in the episode Jigsaw asks Cupcake and Lego to be in an alliance with them but Cupcake denies due to Jigsaw being on the opponent team. In part 1 Cupcake is transported to the "Bingo Room" along with everyone else for the challenge. Cupcake plays the challenge throughout the episode and at the end shouts out "BINGOOOOO", therefore she won the challenge and immunity for the next episode. At end of the episode Cupcake is seen looking up at the moon with Bouncy Ball and Lego. She notices how the moon is so bright and tells Lego. In the end of the scene the moon turns purple along with Cupcake's eyes. Trivia • Cupcake is voiced by TeenChampion, who is one of the lucky voice actors who got to continue their voicing roles from after episode 2, were various contestants got new voice actors. • Cupcake is the highest ranking female contestant. Picture Gallery Cupcake Idol.png Category:Female Category:Extravagant Category:Contestants Category:Tunes Untuned